You are Mine
by Monica636
Summary: "It just happens" I said "if it just happens then it can happen anywhere with anyone right" she said I nodded. "why it has to be me?" she asked. "I don't know I only know that now I can't live without you" I said she went out slamming the door of the house... Read to find out...(one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys here's a one shot of paul's imprint story hope you like it!**

 **let me know what you think of this!**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **Paul's imprint story**_

We were at the beach having fun together. She is so beautiful. When I first met her in the party I imprinted on her. Those lovely brown eyes so deep which make one forget the world. When I first went to talk to her, I didn't know that she would be so bubbly.

She is just like a small child with the most pure heart in the world. She suits me so well. "hey paul did you see that?" she asked. Bringing me back to reality. I looked at the direction she was pointing out. "saw what?" I asked. "Nah nothing let it be" she said. That made me curious "what?" I asked again. She turned and gave me an odd look.

She was staring at me and I was lost in those lovely eyes. I didn't realize when the drops of water started dripping from my head.

I looked up and realized it started raining. I quickly started running but when I turned to see, she was there dancing in the rain filled with joy. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had never ever felt such a thing in my whole life. I want her. She is mine only mine.

I was there standing near her. I don't care about the rain, I don't care about anything but her. The way she is looking up towards the sky, her eyes closed, trying to feel every drop of water which is falling on her face. The way she moves her head slightly when it tickles her. The curve of her smile. her beautiful face meld with so much of happiness, make me insane, crazy and make me feel the want which I'm feeling now. I want her, her eyes, her skin, her lips, everything. she is mine only mine.

I held her hand pulling her towards me. She gasp at the sudden movement. Giving me a questioning look but the curve of her smile is still there on her beautiful face which attracts me the most. I held her face and kissed her fiercely. She fits perfectly against me, her lips against mine. her skin is so smooth, she us just perfect. I went with the flow and traced her jawline and kissed her once again.

I didn't realize that she was not liking it. when I pulled out she slapped me then and there. Why did she do that? I was in shock! My heart was aching with pain. "what was that paul?!" She shouted. I wanted to tell her but was not able to find my voice. "what were you thinking? how could you? I hate you paul! I hate you for this!" she said. "I thought-" I said when I find my voice. "you thought what?" she said. "oh common its just a kiss" I said trying to calm her down. "its just a kiss for you not for me!" she said. "I hate you" saying this she started walking but I held her hand. "you are mine" I said through my teeth basically controlling myself. "what?" she asked "I love you ok? you are mine" I said. "leave my hand now" she said trying get out of my hold. I hold her tighter. "ok fine! I imprinted on you" I said finally. "what?" she asked. "you are my imprint my soulmate I'm sorry but I can't let you go we are suppose to be together like forever. I know I can't explain everything now you have to come with me to sam's please just trust me one time please" I said pleading. She thought for a moment then nodded. "okay" she said. "thanks" I said. We then went towards sam's house. I really hope she understand everything.

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know ! Review please if you want me to continue...**

 **see you next time...**

 **this is only one shot PM me or Review if you want the story out of it...**

 **keep smiling**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the update as you requested hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **/**

 _ **You are mine: my everything**_

We went to Sam's while walking, I saw from the corner of my eye that her beautiful face held a bit of annoyance. She was not liking it, that hurt me a lot. I love her too much I don't think I would be able to live without her. On the other hand she did'nt even care about me. I was too afraid to tell her everything myself. I was afraid that once she know about the truth she would never talk to me for the rest of her life. However, I could'nt control my feelings around her. I know she is stubborn but that's what I like about her. "what?" I heard her say I looked up towards her. I gave her a questioning look. "you were smiling is there something funny?" she asked annoyed.

I don't know why she was so angry. Her face held innocence and once again I was lost in those lovely eyes. I don't know what happens to me when I look at her eyes I feel peace, my heart starts throbbing and I feel this want to held her tight and never let go of her. She is my everything I love her too much I won't let her go. She's mine only mine. "nothing" I replied recovering my thoughts.

When we reached Sam's house. I was the one to go inside and called Sam outside, as for my imprint she did'nt even trust me and refused to go inside. And man that hurt a lot. It was like the strings of my heart was being pulled out. Understanding Sam came outside and took Sasha sideways a bit away from me that made me angry. Sam looked at me and mouthed 'calm down' I took a deep breath and tried to control myself.

After a moment I heard Sasha's voice "okay" , she turned towards me. I was too busy to calm myself that I didn't listen to the conversation. While coming towards me her face was a bit tensed now that I didn't like I want that smile back on her face. "Paul I'm sorry but I can't" she said I was speechless. I don't know what to say. I was dead from inside. "please please..." was all I able to say. She looked at me with those lovely eyes which now held pity for me.

I could see she was hurting too. I was on the Verge of crying. I went on my knees and covered my face with my hands. I have lost my life I don't belong here. I have to go but was not able to move from my place. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. She removed my hands from my face. I saw that she had knelt down too and was just infront of me inches away. She looked at me tears filled in her eyes "now, did you get it, how the other girls must have felt when you used them and make your way just like that?" she asked.

I now realized and felt guilty for my actions. "yes yes and I am sorry for my actions please please don't go" I said pleading. She looked at me once again but this time with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere." and with that she hugged me and I held her tightly. I will never let her go never ever. "thank you" I said when I finally found my voice beacuse believe me or not I was crying but don't regret it.

she was the change, who changed me. I find myself to become a well composed boy which I used be before my mom's death. I found myself complete again. And there was no doubt that she is mine only mine...

I saw Sam and Emily smiling at us. I closed my eyes smiling and trying grasp every moment...

"I love you Paul" Sasha said.

"I love you too more than you can imagine" I said. she giggled.

/

 **A/N: so let me know what do you think review please!**


End file.
